


Making Do

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Our heroes are still an emotional mess as they attempt to sort through the changes they've incurred. Wind deals with a new roommate.Inspired by the Linked Universe by Jojo on tumblr, and its subsequent Dark Link AU by DraconisWinters. Part three of the Merged AU.





	Making Do

The Link’s sat around their campfire quiet. Normally a jovial amount of conversation would be drifting over their camp, but this night everyone was quiet. Wild was stirring a pot of stew for dinner, his clothes splattered with mud from his earlier mud bath. Four was laying propped against his bags doodling in Shadow's journal. Sky sitting close by in case he needed to change Four’s bandages. 

 

Time sat on one side next to Wind who had still yet to awaken after several hours. He had stopped spasaming hours ago but still remained asleep, his face pale. The others were scattered around the camp most of them sitting staring off into space. Legend remained sitting his knees up to his chest, the bags under his eyes having become much more pronounced in the past few hours. Hyrule had walked off a little while ago to get some air and Twilight was patrolling the edge of camp slowly. 

 

Something needed to be done, a night time guard rotation decided, their path from here planned out, but they just couldn’t. Only Time, Wild and Four were mentally together enough to perform complex functions, but all together they were damaged. In one move a single sorceress had laid nine of the most powerful heroes across Hyrule low. It was a sobering thought.

 

As Wild finished preparing dinner Time stood up to address everyone. 

 

“I know we’ve all been through something today, so for today we’re going to take everything slow. Eat and try and get some rest, this is going to be a hard experience for everyone but after tonight we have to pick ourselves back up and keep moving. We need to find Veran and get her to undo what she’s done.” Time looked around attempting to catch each of their eyes if he could. “I’ll take watch tonight. The rest of you do whatever you need to.” 

 

Time sat back down in his spot by Wind as the other slowly filed in to get their dinner from Wild. 

 

_ “That’s your whole plan?” _ Eternal mocked.  _ “Find the witch and hope she turns us back?” _

 

Time just sighed and pushed his darks voice to the back of his mind. He hand brushed by the mirror at his side, after everyone had awakened they had found the mirrors tucked away on their persons. Time’s was in his belt. Wilds had been sticking out of his boot of all places. But each of them had one. Shadow had informed them by way of Four of what the mirrors were and what they did. No one was quit certain what that would mean for them now but nevertheless they all held onto the mirrors as though their lives depended in it. 

 

The night approached slowly as they all settled in to sleep, Sky unstrapped his swords and laid down near Four who was fast asleep a small smile on his face. Wild finished up dinner and volunteered to take second watch before going  to sleep himself. All the others had settled in, other than Legend who was sitting at the edge of camp starring into the night. 

 

Late into the night Wind sat up with a start, the echoes of insults in his ears and quickened breath. 

 

“Time? Where? What?” Wind asked seeing the elder sitting near him. “I heard voices.”

 

Wind paused as a voice sounded in his ears.

 

_ “You finally awake sleeping beauty?”  _ The voice in Wind’s mind asked.

 

“Who are you?” Wind asked out loud feeling shaky and cold as though he’d been doused in ice water.

 

“ _ I’m Tempest. Don’t try to call me anything else, not dark or shadow or anything.”  _ The Tempest demanded, trying to sound big over the squeakiness of his voice.  __

 

"Oh ok. What are you doing in my head?" Wind asked confused. Time sat a hand on Winds shoulder. 

 

_ "That bitch…"  _ As Time started explaining the situation to Wind his attention was split as his dark raged about what had happened. Making sure to get every dig at Wind he could. Once Time had finished poor Wind knew the situation but was already exhausted from the dark yelling constantly.

 

"I think I get it." Wind muttered to Time or Tempest he wasn't quite sure.

 

"Go ahead and get some sleep then if you can, we're all going to need our strength for tomorrow." Time advised shifting slightly from where he currently sat to stand up. 

 

As Time walked away Winds attention was consumed whole by the voice in his head. Incessantly talking Tempest just kept on, degrading everyone he could think of, Time, Veran, and most commonly Wind himself.

 

_ "Seriously I can't believe I have to be. Stuck in here with you. Of all people I had to get the weakest Link. You're just…"  _ Tempest just continued on insulting everything he could, Winds fighting skills, his weakness when compared to the others, anything it didn't even make sense half the time.

 

Wind just laid back down and closed his eyes know he wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight.


End file.
